101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook
101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook is a Disney Interactive storybook offering young readers a chance to improve their reading comprehension, vocabulary, and problem solving skills. Players can participate in four activities, six sing-alongs, and learn how to use a dictionary. During the game, players will join Pongo, Perdita and their pups while matching wits with the evil Cruella de Vil. Plot The game itself is based more on the aspects of the live-action movie, with Roger being a video game designer and Anita working for Cruella, whilst at the same time keeps the designs of the animated counterparts. The game's storyline continues like the live-action movie, with Kipper rescuing the pups and the animals tackling Cruella in the barn. However, the game keeps the animated climax, with the Dalmatians covering themselves in soot and escaping back to London in a moving van. Features *Kids learn reading, vocabulary, and problem solving skills. *Four activities and six sing-alongs. *Colorful and fun dictionary (with rhymes in it read aloud by Lucky on both pages he narrates, and those he doesn't) and thesaurus included. Games In various pages of the game, you will find an area which gets surrounded by spots. You will be able to play a game, when you click on it. Canine Commons Found on the first page, This game offers players the skills of memory, recognition, reading and vocabulary. On the first level, you will need to match up four dogs to the humans, who bare similarity to them. One the second level, you will need to match up the dogs to the names on the signs, their humans hold. One the third level, the humans will call their dogs names and you need to match them up with the names, written on the dog bowl. Break The Secret Code You will find this game, by clicking on the gates in the Vignette's screen. In this, you must help Kipper decode the animals' calls to find the correct password to get into. Level One features decoding a three-letter word, with one animal for each letter. Level Two expands that to a four-letter word, with three animals for each letter. Level Three features either a five- or six-letter word, but with five animals per letter. If the player wants a reminder of the animal noises, they should click on Kipper to hear them again. Decode three correct codes and the gate will open. Find the Puppies You will find this level in the Hell Hall Foyer, if you follow the Puppies up the stairs. Within this game, you will be challenged on your visual discrimination and vocabulary. The Puppies have hidden up in the Mansion, but have left you clues on how to open the secret passage, they took. There are three rooms, two of which will feature you deducing the Puppies clues and selecting three items, those clues suggest. The third room is the attic, where you must find the Puppies, using a flash light. Level One features the outline of the object, you need to find in the room. In Level Two, the clue is the first letter of said object. Click on the item which has the first letter which corresponds with the clue. Level Three has Lucky reading a riddle out to you, describing the object. Deliver the clue to find the correct object. Roger Radcliffe's Fetch You'll find this game, if you click the "Games Console" on the "Reunion" page. In this game, you must steer three puppies through a maze, finding four objects which begin with a certain letter or blend. Find these four items and have the Puppies earn their spots. But watch out for Cruella; if she catches you, she'll take away one of the items which you have collected. Level One features you collecting items beginning with a certain single letter. Level Two has Cruella being more difficult to avoid. Fortunately, you can find a Magic Bone to give you "Puppy Breath." If you run into Cruella with Puppy Breath, she will fly of the screen for a brief period of time. Level Three has you collecting objects beginning with a specific special consonant sound or consonant cluster (e.g. br, th, sl, etc.). Cruella becomes even more difficult and the Puppy Breath lasts for a shorter period of time. Once all three Puppies have collected all four of their items and earn their spots, The police will arrive and take Cruella away. Known Appearances *Pongo *Perdita *Patch *Lucky *Roger *Anita *Nanny *Jewel *Rolly *Cruella de Vil *Jasper *Horace Trivia *The game has three narrators. Pongo and Perdita, being the two, narrate the first four pages in a pattern (Pongo narrating pages 1 and 3 and Perdita narrating pages 2 and 4) (Perdita also narrates the sixth), and Lucky takes over for page 5 (upon requesting it to his mother) and the rest of the story, starting on page 7. *The video game is a combination of the aspects of the two films: the live-action film and the animated film. Roger being a video game designer and Anita being Cruella's employee in fashion come from the live-action film, while the ability for the animals to talk, the idea of Roger and Anita's last name being Radcliffe, the designs themselves, and the climax (the puppies escaping from Cruella in a van to London) come from the 1961 animation. *Even though "Roger Dearly" was the video game designer, this game features "Roger Radcliffe" as the one who designs video games. However, the factor of getting a better villain stays from the movie. *On the first page, if you click Roger enough times, he will find a boomerang in his bed and throw it, causing it to fly around the room and then into the window of the "House of DeVil" across the road. When Cruella arrives (if she isn't already there), she screams that Roger is going to pay for the window. If the boomerang is thrown in the first page, it is shown still embedded in the window in the second page. *The gameplay is identical to Ariel's Story Studio. Screenshots 101AS1.jpg 101AS2.jpg 101AS3.jpg 101AS4.jpg 101AS5.jpg 101cityskylinebaja.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Books Category:Article stubs Category:Others